Robert "Romeo" Naylor
'''Robert "Romeo" Naylor '''is a Red Team Corporal, he talks like he's just out of training, but he mostly does it to annoly some of the team. He is put on scouting, which he does well, they send him off scouting just to get rid of him for a few minutes. He's the only Red from the Outpost 48-A massacre, he doesn't know Blood Gulch well but hes getting used to the new outpost and the people in it. Early Life Robert had a normal childhood, but the outbreak of the Red vs Blue war changed his Teenage years, James and Mike some of his childhood friends signed up for the Red Team, Robert wanting to be with his friends and a bit of the action also signed up. Skills Romeo is a fast runner which makes him good as a runner or a scout. His armor is light so it doesn't slow him down much, he is a good sharpshoter with a pistol, DMR and Sniper Rifle. For close combat he'd take a Shotgun, Assault Rifle or a pistol. But he normaly carries a M6G-Magnum, SRS99-Sniper Rifle or a DMR. His SRS99-Sniper Rifle is oddly is bolt-action, giving him a slow but accurate rifle, and has a sliencer for it, he don't care that bolt-action weapons are useless and old. He has used Frag, Plasma and Spike grenades but won't use "Firebomb" grenades as he fears getting hit before he throws it and has seen many Blues and fellow Reds burn from them. At Outpost 48-A himself, Alice and two other Reds where the only ones who used Plasma grenades which the Reds at the outpost nicknamed "Spiders!" Personality He is a soldier who can keep clam under pressure but is known to crack at the sight of tanks headed his way. He also in his record never hit or hurt a girl due to him having a soft spot for them if he had to pick to save Alexa Woods or Alexander Song he'd save Alexa Woods. He has a British accent which he was born with, he also believes in a after life where you live out the regrets you had in your life. The Reds never asked for a new soldier when Romeo came. Romeo could have gone to many other outposts but why he headed to Blood Gluch nobody knows he never told anybody which outpost he's from as he changes the subject. His main battle cry is "BLOOD ANGELS!!!" and his enblem is a white skull, also for some unknown reason he says a prayer before he enters battle. He has a thing for saying a Space Marine chant, while most of the Reds think he needs to see a doctor or stop being so werid. Near deaths Romeo has nearly been killed many times, he has a bad time with Spartan Lasers, which is shown while looking at one, he never says why he won't use a Spartan Laser, but he avoids wearing any short sleve clothing as that will show the mark on his left arm. When he was using a Spartan Laser during training he got a faulty Spartan Laser and strangely before firing it spit and when it fired some of the lasers charge burned his left arm. He was screaming in huge pain and thought he was going to die. The second time Romeo nearly died was after his Falcon was shot down during a recon mission near a Blue Team testing lab, his co-pliot was killed in the crash and the photos and film were destroyed, he spent two weeks avoiding Blue Team partols as he made his way to Red Team lines. He never got near the Blue Team testing lab. Romeo wonders why his co-pliot gave his own life to lock Romeos armor and not his own. During a search and rescue misson after a unknown transport ship crashed, Romeo, his sergeant, Alice and three other Reds in which they found no Red or Blue soldiers but Eiltes. During the firefight that followed two Reds where killed, Alice was badly injured. Only two Eiltes were killed out of ten, Romeo was staped in the leg by a Engery Sword. Romeo knows he's gonna die soon but he don't tell anybody as he has no fear of death, as when he dies he can be with Alice and his dead friends in the after life. All he knows is he will die fighting a Freelancer. Assault on Outpost-48A Romeo was sent to take outpost-48A stright after he finished training along with James, Mike and Alice, at first he wondered if the Reds where lossing the war. In the airborne assault on outpost-48A he was in charge of D squad he was a bit worried about his jet pack failing on him which it didn't. As he and his squad ran to their target a fellow Red fired his DMR in the air and gave away their loction and where fired on by a Blue Sniper Team, when the assault was over their was little of all three squads, A squad was down to 3 men and 1 wounded, B squad was down to 2 men and 1 badly wounded, C squad was lost and never joined in on the battle and Romeos squad was down to 5 men and women and 2 badly wounded. B squad and A squad regrouped while Romeos squad was ordered to dig in and wait for the counter attack which never came. Vehicle skills Romeo is ok as a pliot, he has a habit of flying at treetop level. This is due to him being a low level scout pliot flying under the enemy radar. Hornets are Romeos least fave aircraft to fly, due to being confusing to fly and are hard to hide, Falcons and Pelicans Romeo can fly with little trouble. When it comes to ground vehicles Romeo is good with as well, Warthogs and Mongooses are his fave vehicle for recon. He likes to ride shotgun in Warthogs but if somebody has a Spartan Laser or any Anti-vehicle weapon he'll let them ride shotgun. He normaly does any recon with a Mongoose alone, and straps weapons mainly SRS99's to the back of the Mongoose. Having weapons in unknown places Romeo has a thing for having weapons hiden in his armor. These are, a Spiker, SMGs and oddly a Assault Rifle. Times he has used his armor hiden guns; *During the Assault of Outpost-48A Romeo draws a SMG with two spare clips from his armor. *During one battle in Blood Gulch Romeo draws a Spiker with five spare clips after running out of pistol ammo. *After using all his DMR ammo Romeo draws a Assault Rifle with three spare clips. Nightmares During his time at Blood Gulch Romeo has a lot of nightmares. Most including a Black Freelancer chasing after him in a underground storage dept, at the end of his nightmares he has his back to a wall and is out of ammo in all his weapons and is killed by the Freelancer with a bullet to the head from a Assault Rifle which he remembers as Alice's personal Assault Rifle. His last words each time are "I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry...." before he can finish what he is saying the Freelancer fires his/her weapon and kills him. He hasn't told anybody about his nightmares and even though he is known to talk in his sleep none of the Reds know of his nightmares. He tries to think of his nightmares as just nightmares but he knows deep down they will come ture, all of Romeos nightmares have come ture. And he won't want anybody to interfere with his final battle and checks his weapons so he's always ready for when his death comes. Heroic actions Romeo once was said to hold a beachhead for around 5 hours before ordered to withdraw, during that time Romeo killed over 200 Covenant forces and around ten Wraiths. He suffered a Energy Sword wounds on his right shoulder, left foot and head, mutiable Plasma wounds and his shields where fried and no longer working. He said he lived because his faith is his shield and the Emperor protects. He got next to nothing for his actions but a new shields and armor. Romeo rejected the new armor but took the new shields as he knew they where needed. Romeo was put to defend a UNSC base with only a few squads of ODSTs and a squad of UNSC Marines, the Covenant hit the base hard and the ODSTs and Marines retreated leaving Romeo to hold on his own which he managed to do well for a hour then it was nothing but retreat open fire then retreat again. Romeo managed to escape the base but he never got a chance to arm a bomb to destroy it, but he didn't go back to finish the job. Relationships Most of the Red Team don't get along with Romeo well, but he shows respeat to Alexa Woods as she's a girl but says "Miss" when speaking to her which was a accident, he trys to stop saying miss but with little luck. He had a crush on Alice Susan who was at High Ground, sadly she was killled along with the rest of the High Ground defenders. He doesn't like talking about Freelancers due to one killing his friends at High Ground, he wonders why the Freelancer left him alive but killed everybody else. He remembers the attack very well, but he has trouble understanding what the Freelancer said before knocking him out cold, "We will meet again, and one of us may die or none of us die." After a whole year he still doesn't understand what the Freelancer meant. Red Team Romeo doesn't try to get along with everybody at his new outpost. And their would be no way he'd give his life to save the team, unless he was gonna die taking as many Blues or Covenant with him. He'd also lay down his for the team if it was a Freelancer which is one of his quotes. "If a Freelancer comes for us, you run for it. I'll keep them busy till my dying breath. Blues are one thing but a Freelancer... That's a challenge." He says he has the Armor Lock system in his armor but he is lying. He has a Spirt Armor Abilty but it looks like the Armor Lock abilty due to a little moding. He never takes it off his back as that show it's not Armor Lock. For the first months he didn't sleep with the other Reds but went to sleep in a small bunker but knew he wouldn't get to know the other Reds if he slept in a small bunker. So he stopped sleeping in his small bunker. Alexa Woods When Romeo first meet Alexa Woods he was shy and called her "miss" by mistake, though she gave what sounded like a giggle he tried not to call her miss but with little luck. He has feelings for her, but it's mostly due to her reminding him of Alice Susan. He is worried at times when he can see her aimming her pistol at him. Jamous Killgrave Romeo shows signs of hate for Killgrave but nobody knows why, when Killgrave told Romeo how he escaped from Wyoming, Romeo wonders if he really did encounter a Freelancer or just saying it to impress him. Capt. Craig Cole Romeo finds Cole strange and odd part of the team, he wishes he would get along with the rest of the reds and get to know everybody. Blue Team Romeo shows few or no feelings towards the Blue Team. He just wants one thing now and that to make it out of this war alive, not that it's that easy. He once said, "If I had to fight wave after wave of Blues or Elites, I'd pick Eiltes." Showing he don't like Eiltes more then Blues. Samuel Harrison Romeo doesn't get a good feeling when looking at Harrison though a weapons scope, he gets a idea he wants to take him out. But as Mikes motto went "Kill them before they kill you." And he wishes to kill Harrison before he kills him. Writer comments Romeo is what the "R" is for in two way radio talk. Robert Naylor is Shotgun02s real name. The Assault on Outpost-48A was idea from a dream I had and it looked like a idea to good to let it go to waste. The hiden guns are not really hiden they are just placed their but placed so they aren't seen stright away. The white skull is the emblem for 1st Company in the Blood Angels Chapter. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch Category:Shotgun02's work